Buddy's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Buddy of The Quads gets a nightmare. Unfortunately for him, the King ain't too pleased about having to fly across the cosmos.


**Okay, here's one requested by The Quads, a nightmare for Buddy. Wasn't really too hard to think up, so it should go well. Although, since it's an OC, it may likely not be very popular, but whatever!**

* * *

><p>Buddy of The Quads slept peacefully in his bed one night, completely undisturbed. That's when the whole area began to rumble and Buddy was immediately awakened as the tip of a large rocket burst through his ceiling and the Nightmare King popped out. The King stood up, groaning and wobbling uncontrollably, knocking some items off of his shelf. "Oh…."<p>

"Who the heck are you?" Buddy asked.

"Who-Who-Who am I? WHO AM I? I'm Justin f#%king Bieber! Here to…to…to…Uh…why DO people hate Justin Bieber?"

"Um…"

"You know-You know what? Never mind. I'm the-I'm-I'm the Nightmare King and I'm here to give you a nightmare. So-S-So, ya BETTER be grateful, BUDDY! I had to-I-I had to fly all the way across the universe just to get here just because YOU and your SISTERS couldn't live in KND world! ...You know, now-now that I think about it, who names their kid 'Buddy', anyway? That, uh…That-That could make for some confusion. You know, like on Drake & Josh w-with that one episode with Buddy and Guy, you know?"

"Uh…yeah, sure."

"WHAT? You think-You-You think you aren't afraid of anything?"

"I didn't say that!"

"THAT'S IT, BUDDY! Er, 'buddy' as in 'friend', of course, I meant it sarcastically. N-Not-Not…your name."

"Okay…"

"Okay. Anyway, I didn't come all the way to this world to-to be insulted by YOU! I'm gonna…I'm-I'm gonna give you a nightmare…you won't soon forget! HERE GOES!"

_Inside his nightmare, Buddy awoke to the morning sun, yawning as he got out of bed. "Hey, what the-" he began as he was suddenly lifted up by some unknown force, then was forcibly bashed against the walls and floors, then forced to knock over some of his stuff._

"_Hey, Buddy! How'd you sleep?" Morgan smiled, coming into his room with her hands behind her back._

"_MORGAN! HELP! SOMETHING'S CONTROLLING ME-ACK!"_

"_I noticed!" she smirked, revealing a Buddy voodoo doll behind her back._

"_What the-Where'd you get-OW!" he asked as he was bashed against the floor again._

"_I got this from some midget! I think his name was…Thumple Sickins, or…something? I don't remember. But this is really cool! Check it out!" With that, she kicked the doll up in the air repeatedly, then twirled it around in her hands, bent it backwards, then frontwards, made it do the splits, tied the arms together behind its back, then twisted it, with Buddy forcefully copying every movement._

"_OW! MORGAN! QUIT CONTROLLING ME!"_

"_First, say 'Morgan is the greatest and most powerful sister in the cosmos'!"_

"_NO!"_

_At this, she threw the doll against the ceiling, making Buddy hit the ceiling._

"_OKAY, OKAY! Morgan is the greatest and most powerful sister in the universe!"_

"_There we go! Was that so hard?"_

"_In all ways!"_

"_Well, I think I'm getting bored with this doll now."_

"_Phew!"_

"_So, I think I'm gonna give it to the next door neighbor's dog!"_

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

Buddy finally awoke in his room, gasping for air and relieved. "What's with all the noise, Buddy?" Morgan asked, barging in.

"AH!" Buddy screamed, jumping up and kneeling before her. "NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! PLEASE DON'T FEED ME TO THE NEIGHBOR'S DOG!"

"Uh…go get me a soda!"

"YES, MA'AM!" With that, he dashed for the kitchen.

Morgan then noticed the large hole in the ceiling and asked, "Why is there a hole in the ceiling?"

Just then, the Nightmare King flew over on his jetpack, screaming, "I'M HOLEMAN!"

Morgan just shrugged and went to order Buddy around some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's Buddy's Nightmare. I'm still open to ideas. Meaning, if you pick a character from the show and give me an idea what they might be afraid of, I might be able to write about them. I'm also open to OCs, but I have to actually read and know about them first, not just a vivid description in the reviews. I'm also not doing villains until the next round, so…yeah. Later.<strong>


End file.
